1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the development and advance in the display technology, various displays are constantly provided. The organic light-emitting diode (OLED), having the features of self-luminosity, small volume and high color saturation, has been recognized as the star of the future in the display technology.
In the course of the development in the OLED, the research personnel found that the OLED may easily be damaged by moisture or oxygen and the lifespan of the OLED is largely reduced. The research personnel use various designs to increase the water resistance and oxygen barrier performance of the OLED but at the same time the process speed of the OLED is slowed down. Therefore, the development of technology of the OLED encounters a bottleneck.